Struggling for Power
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Pride, Struggle and Power are just three of the issues that haunt Narcissa marriage to Lucius. Then there is Jackson, well, he sure didn't help matters did he. Rated T for mentions of abuse.


**Let's get the story straight, you were the poison, you flooded through my veins**

"That dress suits you, Cissa." The words came across as cold. Narcissa turned to the mirror, the black dress she had chosen clung to her. When she smiled a pair of bright red lips returned it. Feeling confident she turned back to Lucius, the dress flew out around her and came to a silky stop against her ankles.

"How will I impress anyone without it?" she asked with an innocent shrug. Lucius could see the patronising smile curl against her bright red lips. He turned from her and left the room. When he reached the base of the stairs he tapped his foot impatiently.

 **So here we go again, the same fight were always in, I don't care so why pretend**

Tap, Tap, Tap.

The noise echoed through the uninhabited house. He cleared his throat impatiently and was just about to call out for her to join him when she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You are so sexy when you are impatient," Narcissa snapped making her way down the stairs slowly.

"I always remember how much I love you when you dawdle," Lucius called still tapping his foot. With every tap Narcissa moved a little slower until she was at a complete stop.

"I will not be rushed," she called. Lucius turned to her and stopped tapping his foot. When Narcissa was sure he was not going to start again, she finished her decent and join him at the door. Lucius grabbed her upper arm with a hard grip and pulled her outside to the apparition point. When they apparated Narcissa pulled her arm from his and smiled across at him.

"I wonder how perspective business partners would feel when they see a nice bruise on your wife's arm?" she said looking at the handprint of red forming on her arm. Lucius waved his wand and with a soft whizzing a black shawl flew right into Narcissa face.

"There you don't need to worry now," he sneered. Narcissa pulled over the shawl and followed Lucius up the long driveway.

"Why do you make me come to these?" she sighed kicking aside a rock.

"You are my wife. Like it or not," Lucius snapped. "You are part of my life, and as such part of my business ventures." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Well then I better be a dutiful wife," she said with an acid tone.

 **You tried to make me small, make me fall and it's all your fault.**

It was getting late, Narcissa was sick of pretending she was Lucius' dutiful wife. She was stick of wearing heels and mostly she was sick of Lucius' colleagues starring at her chest. She sat in a small leather chair surrounded by a group of Lucius friends. Lucius was sitting on the arm, his arm protectively around her.

"How about another drink, Lucius?" Goyle said standing from his seat and disappearing without a response. Lucius was deep in conversation with a man from Freidman and Alexander Corporation; Narcissa knew this would be a long night.

"You look like you are having worlds of fun." A man not much younger than Lucius sat down next to her. Nacissa had not met this man before but took a moment to appreciate his looks.

"Absolutely," she said with a tight fake smile. The man laughed and pulled a seat up next to her.

"Interesting, do you lie to many people about your happiness?" he asked carefully. Narcissa felt a real smile break across her lips. "See, now I would believe you are having a good time."

"I guess it is all about the company you keep," Narcissa said crossing her leg over the other and leaning closer to this man.

"My name is Jackson from Freidman and Alexander Corporation," he said extending his hand out to her.

"Narcissa Malfoy, dutiful wife," she said taking his hand. Jackson laughed before taking a sip of his drink.

"I hear those are the ones that need the rescuing," he said lifting his eyebrows.

 **It's not me it's you, always has been you**

Suddenly Narcissa felt the weight of Lucius leave her and when she turned Lucius was standing angrily above her. She smiled up at him, her arms moving to take up the armrests. He was not sitting back down if she could help it.

"Well I think it is time we leave," Lucius said holding out his hand to Narcissa.

"Actually, I have just started having a great conversation with Jackson here, I might stay for a bit longer," she said sweetly. Lucius took in a deep breath and leant over Narcissa. His hand found her hair that was spilling over the back of the chair; he took a clump and pulled her head back to meet his.

"I guess I will see you at home my love," he whispered with a great bite.

"I guess you will," she spat at him. Lucius leant down and kissed her roughly before letting her go and leaving the room.

"I will get you a drink," Jackson said happily. Narcissa nodded scared of what might happen when she tried to speak.

She hated everything about her life, but mostly she hated how empty and forgotten she felt in Lucius presence.

In a strangled, forced voice she excused herself to the bathroom and on her way wiped away violent hot tears.

…

 **A/N: I have always believed Narcissa and Lucius to be misunderstood. I like the idea that they are in love and everyone just sees them as this awful couple. However, I wrote this fic on inspiration I gained from the picture mentioned below. Based on this picture I could think of no other couple than Narcissa and Lucius that would if the role of a power struggle. Narcissa being taught by her family that power was everything, and Lucius being to proud to admit it wasn't. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **For August Event, Hogwarts Arts festival Competition - This story is inspired by Jack Vettraino's artwork entitled "Games of Power" (I am not sure if the link will come across but it is here if it does) –** **www . pinterest pin / 108227197264788725 /**

 **For Songfic Bootcamp – Song: It's not me it's you by Skillet – Prompt: Drink**

 **For School of Prompts Challenge – Empty**

 **For 12 Days of Christmas Challenge – Four House Fics (write for a student from each house) – Slytherin**

 **For If You Dare Challenge – As if you have a choice**

 **For 2015 Fanfiction Goals and Resolutions Competition – Write a fic containing Sexual/Physical/Emotional abuse.**

 **For Mega Song Lyrics Challenge – #76: "You and Me, I can feel us dying. Are we?" – No Doubt, Don't Speak.**


End file.
